


Midnight Lullabies

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lullabies, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Singing, a vague crossover in that i took a disney song and plunked it in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Babies do not sleep through the night and some times the only way they will close their eyes is if you sing and hold them.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Kudos: 8





	Midnight Lullabies

Rose groaned as she hauled herself from bed. Annabeth still wasn't sleeping through the night and Varric had taken the first half. Shushing gently, she picked her up to cradle her against her chest. Annabeth's face was beet red as she screamed her displeasure to the heavens. Humming softly Rose wandered to their balcony and slipped them out the door. The stars glittered overhead and the full moon hung heavy in the sky. 

"Little baby, hear my voice beside you, oh maiden fair." Rose began to sing an old song she barely remembered hearing her father sing to Bethany. Annabeth's tiny fists relaxed a touch as she quieted and Rose continued. "Our young lady, grow and see your land, your true land here. Sun and moon guide us to the hour of glory and honor." The crying became no more than wet trails drying on her cheeks with the soft sea breeze. "Little baby, our young lady noble maiden fair." Rose chuckled as Annabeth grabbed for her hair, blue and green eyes flashing. "Little baby, hear my voice."

Rose sang and walked the balcony until Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut, snuggling into her arms asleep. She continued to hum, gently swaying from side to side. 

When Varric joined them outside she pursed her lips, shushing him quietly which he ruined with a soft kiss before leaning against her back as they looked down at the sleeping child. "Want me to take her?" He whispered gently. 

Rose shook her head as Annabeth wiggled. She started humming the song again and gave Varric an exasperated look, a smile cracking around its edges. As Annabeth's eyes started to open she took up the song again. "Sun and moon guide us."

Varric watched them, his gaze so warm and soft that Rose smiled sheepishly. The creak of the window to next door to theirs caused him to grin. "You better sing loud enough to get them all back to sleep, menace."

She kissed him with a grin. "And you better make me coffee, storyteller." She raised her voice with the song, letting it echo through the moonlit courtyard as her heart ached in her chest. She brushed a kiss against Annabeth's curly hair as she shifted her. There were much worse ways to lose sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the lullaby from Brave and its called Noble Maiden Fair. Ashley Serena did a beautiful cover of it featuring Karliene and its this version that inspired this work.


End file.
